


Tempus Aequitate - Drabbles

by QuantumLife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumLife/pseuds/QuantumLife
Summary: "People like us, who believe in physics, know that the distinction between past, present and future is only a stubbornly persistent illusion."Everything is connected , can we change fate and turn the world back on it's rear ?Can we erase the mistakes and save innocent ?Can everything be preserved and anything be fragmented to nothingness ?Will you take the risk ?It will contain a series of Drabbles between many different couples explored from different facets of time.Mainly Hermione-Granger-Centric.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, others
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Tempus Aequitate - Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I have no claim on Harry Potter or the world associated with it , all rights belong solely to JK Rowling.

**September 2000**

"Madame Granger , you are here to see him.."

"Yes.."

"Alright , he had been waiting long enough .."

A small door is pushed aside as they crossover to the other side of the cosy room splattered in all kinds of woven mittens and scarves. 

"Mr Evans , she is here.."

When no one makes a sound , the witch turns to Hermione.

"It's alright Healer Martha , you can leave us now"

"Harry.."

"Hello Hermione , you know it always feel so good to hear you call me that ..I hope I am not troubling you.. calling you at this odd hour " 

Hermione shooks her head in negation at her old friend.

"You see..I have been thinking , it's going to happen again .."

Hermione's eyes widen in horror as she takes the trembling form of Harry..his shrunk hand clutching the bed post in support.

"You have to do it this time Hermione...you have to.. it's the only way.."

**Author's Note:**

> Please mention the mistakes if any here , I don't have a beta and English isn't my first language.


End file.
